


Career Advancement

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Drabbles Single Entries [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Arthur and Gwen start and end the day together-Prompt:257 Work (Art by Alby)





	

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Career Advancement  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:**  
**Summary:** Arthur and Gwen start and end the day together  
**Warnings:** innuendo  
**Word Count:** 717  
**Prompt:** 257 Work (Art by Alby)  
**Author's Notes:** Onezie!

  
**Career Advancement**

Arthur entered Camelot Industries and walked across the lobby to the lift. He hit the call button impatiently and looked around. He was in early to get some paperwork finished before the morning meetings.

It was quiet that early in the morning. No one was walking around the lobby and there was one sleepy security guard on duty at the desk. 

Suddenly, the front door opened and Gwen walked in with an armload of files in her arms. Gwen walked over to the lift and smiled up at Arthur.

“Good morning Mr. Pendragon.” Gwen batted her eyelashes at him.

“Good morning Ms. Leodegrance. I see you took some work home with you. That is showing initiative.” Arthur winked at her.

The door to the lift opened and Arthur held the door open for Gwen to step inside. he followed her inside and let the door close.

Gwen put the stack of files on the floor and hit the stop button. “You left before I could kiss you good bye.”

Arthur put down his portfolio and stepped Gwen back to the wall of the lift.  “I was in a hurry. I guess that I should kiss you now to make up for it.”

Gwen giggled and threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him.

Arthur let her and kissed her as he pushed her up against the wall. His hand slid down her hip and down to the hem of her skirt.

Gwen slapped his hand and pulled back. “Arthur, we can’t do that here. We’re going to get caught. What would your father say?”

Arthur stepped back. “Please don’t ever mention my father when I’m trying to be intimate with you.”

Gwen sighed. “Do you want him to fire me? I need this job.” 

Arthur shrugged. “You wouldn’t have to worry about that if you would just agree to marry me.”

“I want a career not a husband who will be my sole source of income.” Gwen tilted her head. “Please Arthur, don’t get me fired.”

“If your last name is Pendragon, you won’t get fired.” Arthur smirked. “This is a family business you know.”

“That’s a cheap ploy.” Gwen went to pick up her files. She straightened up and glared at him. “You know I will not get any respect if I marry you just to advance my position,”

“I’m not exactly thinking of that position right now.” Arthur grinned.

“Arthur!” Gwen glared at him. She reached over and hit the button to start the lift. “We had better get to work. Enough of this randy behavior, Mr. Pendragon.”

Arthur laughed. He picked up his portfolio and shook his head. “I suppose I shall have to confine my randy behavior to your bedroom.”

“That would be my preference.” Gwen faced the front of the lift.

“Why don’t you send me an email with some of your other preferences?” Arthur stepped close to her. “I will make it my mission to meet all of your demands to secure the closure of the deal.”

“I’m sure that you will do anything I ask when I tie you to my bed.” Gwen smirked.

“Bloody hell Guinevere!” Arthur laughed. “How am I going to make it through the day with that image in my head?”

“Seated, I would assume.” Gwen chuckled.

The door of the lift opened and Gwen made a hasty exit.

Arthur took a deep breath. He stepped out or the lift and went to his desk. He sat down and tried to concentrate on his work.

An hour later, Gwen walked past and dropped a file on his desk before she walked quickly away.

Arthur opened the file and read the single sheet of paper. He swallowed hard. He glanced around to make sure no one had seen what she had done.

On the page was a list of Gwen’s ‘demands’. They were explicit and detailed. She had even numbered them. 

Arthur folded the paper and shoved it into his pants pocket before anyone else saw what she had written.

After work, Arthur knocked on the door of Gwen’s flat.

Gwen greeted him in a skimpy nightie holding two silk scarves.

“I think we should start with item six.” Arthur held up the list. He smiled as he walked in the door.


End file.
